User talk:3FALL3N
My name is Angel Northern, and I'm fifteen years old and ever since I can remember I have seen, Things. Things I probably shouldn't see. Now before I go any farther please don't think I'm lying. This is not just some scary story or 'creepypasta' this is real. And it's been happening since I was a child. I guess I should explain. All my life I have been alone. Don't get my wrong I have my mom, but she is all stuck on one illusion of me. She still thinks of me as the small helpless infant she gave birth to, as any mother would. But, I'm not. I'm a teenager, who's terrified of what's happening. This all started when I was just a baby. My mother tells me that when I was a toddler I would tell her about my 'friends' who lived in walls. We had been living in the same house since my birth. The rent was cheap and it was this beautiful old Victorian house from the seventeen hundreds. With a small river that ran through the backyard. The only memory that I can still clearly recall of my so called 'friends' happens when I was five. My uncle had come to stay with us for the holidays and along with him my cousin Rain. I remember playing my in my room late at night long after my mom had told me it was time for bed. I was playing with my stuffed animals and suddenly the window flew open, but I wasn't scared. In came a small, soaking wet child. A little boy with black hair and blue skin. As the little boy crawled through the window and dropped to floor I whispered to him "Be quiet Gus! Mama says I have to go to sleep now." The little boy known as Gus looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Angel." I remember playing with this boy often. I remember I was always sad when it was time for Gus to leave. Mis mother would appear when it was time for him to go. I was never scared of them. He was my friend. On this night, it was no different. Gus and I played games and even pretended we were a king and queen for a little while, with my bedroom as the kingdom. My toys were our loyal subjects. Then Gus's mother appeared lightly tapping on my window to get our attention. "Awww." I complained "Does Gus really got to go?" I looked up at the woman like always, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "I'm afraid so child." She said patiently. "Bye Angel." Gus said sadly as he walked to his mother. I waved goodbye to my friend and sighed. But, unlike every other night Gus and his mother didn't leave right away. This confused me. Being five I didn't understand what was going on. I looked to Gus who wore a face of confusion just like me. I stared up at Gus's mother. She stared down at me then, slowly...bent down to my eye level and asked me "Would you like to come with us child?" I could feel my eyes widen with shock. The woman had never told me I could go with them. In my five year old mind all knew was I wanted to play. I smiled and nodded my head fiercely, excited. The woman laugh lightly and picked me up. She slowly walked me to the window and sat me down on it. Gus climbed up beside me and smiled. I turned to his mother "What do I do?" The woman smiled down at me, her long black dress swaying in some non-existent breeze. "You jump child. Jump and we can all play together forever." Said the woman. My eyebrows crinkled together and I looked down to the ground. "Don't you want to play?" Gus's voice brought me back and I made my up my mind. I guess someone was watching over me that day because just before I jumped my mother came in to check on me. She caught me and pulled me in. Yelling at me as to why I would try to do something like that. My only reply was "Im sorry Mama I just wanted to play with Gus's forever." After that my mother took me every week to see a shrink. We moved three states away to apartment in Chicago. My uncle moved across the hall from us to help look after me. None of this helped though. In fact it almost made it worse. I saw more people I didn't recognize. Some in worse shape than others. Men and women with bullet holes in there heads or torsos where the most common and now begin older it all makes sense to me. Dr. Mayfield, my shrink, tried his hardest to convince me the people I was seeing were not real. That they were just my imagination. But I knew. I've always known that if you can see it, feel it, hear it, it had to be real. Eventually I stared seeing things everywhere. Even at school. The other kids mocked me in a way only crul children can. They called me things like 'dead girl' or 'the crazy'. My mother finally took me out and home schooled me at third grade. Im now fifteen and even though I make sure no one knows, I still see...Things. I don't plan on ever telling my mother. God forbid that shrink ever found out. Today is no exception. I have finally found the courage to go back to the old house. Back to where all of this started. Just to find out. Just to know. It took awhile but I convinced my mother not to come. But with one condition, I had to bring cousin Rain with me. It wasn't the best of situations but it was all I had. So about a week ago we drove the winding roads to the small town I was born in. Rain and I reminisced on the few good times we had there. I laughed with her but on the inside, I was terrified. Terrified of what I was going to find there. Or what I wanted to find. Finally, after the long trip we reached the house. It was as I remembered it. Tall and broad, the grass just as green, the bushes just as big, I use to love to hide in them. No one could ever find me. "You sure you're going to be ok?" Asked Rain from beside me in the car. She looked at me with concern. "Yeah" I said "I'll be fine." Rain looked at me with an unsure expression but didn't press it further. We headed up the steps of the porch and just before I could knock, the door opened slightly. "Hello!" I called out "Is anyone there?" I stood still, just waiting for something to happen. Finally I pushed the door open and walked inside. It was just as I remembered. I strolled into the living room and felt a deep satisfaction that nothin had changed. Powder blue walls stood out next to the deep cherry wood of the furniture. The glass cabinets lining the walls still glistening even after years of neglect. I slowly walked into the kitchen and ran my fingers over my old height chart. "We should wait out side Angel. What we aren't suppose to be hear right now." Then I heard a soft humming coming from upstairs. "Just give me a minute. We drove all this way and besides I want to check out my old room." I said an impatient tone tone to my voice. "Fine." I heard Rain grumble in the next room. I listened intently and softly, almost in adiable I heard humming coming from upstairs. I walked back toward the living room and peeked my head in at Rain just to be sure it wasn't her. I didn't dare ask her or tell her about the humming. I simply walked upstairs as if checking the place out, but on the inside all I felt was dread. I got to the top of the stairs and listened. It was coming from the right. I knew where the sound was. It was coming from my old room. Before I even knew what I was doing I had stopped at my door. I stared at the small pink painted flowers that bordered the white door. My hand closed around the large brass nob and the humming stopped. I ripped the door open and ran inside, but nothing was there. Convinced that bad memories and the fact the nothing had changed, I was sure I had been imagining things. I turned back to the door and standing in the door way was a small blue boy, soaking wet. I held my breath and looked down at my old play mate. The sight was enough to bring me to my knees. "Hi Angel. You look different." I laughed in disbelief and closed my eyes. I woke up in the hospital two days later. Apparently, I had tried to commit suicide by jumping off the roof. I don't any of it. Since then I have seen so many people. So much death. This is my suicide note, my heh hopefully my only suicide note. To who ever is reading this, they're watching you. I'm watching you. We are all waiting for you to come... And... Play. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:3FALL3N page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC)